Greg's Big Mistake
by SailorNaruto52
Summary: Greg needs to get a haircut and makes a big mistaking with who's the barber. Disclaimer:I don't own anything from Diary of a Wimpy Kid


_**Greg's Big Mistake**_

"Greg I'm leaving for work."Greg's mom said. "Okay mom."He replied. "Don't forget to get a haircut today Greg." "Okay mom." Greg had always hated haircuts the barber he went to was old and had always tried to make his hair shorter than he wanted. And when he went to get a haircut from his mom's salon he was always afraid of getting spotted by his friends. So Greg sat and wondered what to do about getting a haircut. Then he thought of a wonderful idea.

**. . .**

"Why not Roddrick?"

"Because dweeb you'll freak out no matter what I do."

"But what if I don't."

"What if I mess up? Mom will totally freak out."

"I'll just tell mom that's what I wanted."

"The answers still no."

"But why?"

"Because your too controlling over your hair and will freak out for no reason."

"How about I let you do whatever you want to my hair."

Roddrick stopped for a moment and then said

"Whatever I want." As he smiled devilishly.

"Yes whatever you want."

"Okay then, you got yourself a deal.

**. . .**

As soon as Greg sat down in the chair he knew he had made a huge mistake. When Greg sat down in the chair. Roddrick had covered him in a bathroom towel. Then Roddrick had gotten out scissors and then grabbed a huge hunk of hair and from the roots of Greg's hair had cut the giant glob of hair off. Then Roddrick did the same thing for a while all around Greg's head. Then after a while, Roddrick put down the scissors and then grabbed the electric clippers he had borrowed from a friend and said

"Don't mind the buzzing noise it's making you look rockin."  
Then Roddrick began by putting on a #2 guard on the clippers, turned them on and began cutting. Roddrick first made a streak down the middle of Greg's head. Then he began buzzed off the left side of Greg's hair. Then he make a streak on the right side of Greg's hair. Then he finally put a streak on the left part of the backside of Greg's head. Then Roddrick was done.

**. . .**

Roddrick then showed Greg a mirror and then Greg shouted out

"What did you do to my hair?!"

"Whatever I wanted."

"But this is way too far."

"I know but hey now you know what it's like to be a psycho."

"Can you fix it."

"Yeah but the only way to do that would be to get rid of the rest of the hair."

"Fine then do it."

"Okay then little bro."

**. . .**

When Roddrick showed Greg a mirror again he was in utter awe and couldn't say anything.

"I know Greggy boy it's beautiful. Well I'll go clean up the hair and you can find a way to explain that to mom."

Right after that Greg walked up stairs and looked at the time. His mom would be home soon so then Greg went to his room and thought about explaining his hair situation. He could have told the truth, but Greg didn't want to rat out his brother so he thought the most logical thing to do was to say that he asked the barber at the barber shop to do it.

**. . .**

When Greg's Mom got home. Greg was at the refrigerator and his mom as soon as he turned around asked in awe

"Oh my goodness Greg Heffley what did you do to your hair."

"Oh I got it cut."

"But that's extremely short you're almost bald."

"Yeah I thought since it was summer I would get it short so the summer heat wouldn't get to me."

"Oh okay Greg...It looks...Nice."

"Thanks Mom."

Then When Greg's dad got home when he saw Greg he said

"Whoa Greg what happened? You didn't get attacked by a gang did you?"

"No dad why do you ask."

"It's just...um...your hair is...um...different."

"Yeah thought I'd get it short for the summer."

"Oh okay then."

**. . .**

"Hey Susan do you think somethings up with Greg?"

"No. Why do you ask honey?"

"Well his new haircut is just so not like Greg."

"Oh come on he's just trying it out for the summer you remember how you were at his age."

"Yeah but I didn't get a my haircut that short willingly I only got it that short because my dad made me, and if Greg is the way about short hair that I am then he wouldn't have gotten it willingly."

"Oh honey you're freaking out for no reason."

"Okay I guess you're right."

But just then Frank Heffley thought to get to the bottom of the mystery. Because he knew Greg wouldn't get his haircut like that usually.

**. . .**

The next day Frank had decided since it was his day off he would investigate the Greg situation. When Greg came down stairs he had said to Greg

"Greg come over here I need to talk to you."

"Okay dad."

"Greg I need to ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it Dad?"

"I want you to be 100% honest with me."

"Okay."  
"Now Greg did you willing get that short of a haircut."

"Well..."

"Now Greg I won't tell anybody it'll be our little secret."

"Okay well..."

Greg told his dad the whole story about the haircut and then his dad said

"Okay Greg that's all I wanted to know."

Frank Heffley had decided that instead of getting mad at his son he would support him.

**. . .**

Frank Heffley went into the barbershop and had decided to get a buzzcut. No matter how much he hated it he needed to support his son. When he got up to the chair the barber asked the first question any barber would normally asks

"What would you like?"

"A #2 buzzcut please."

"Okay then."

The barber started cutting straight down the middle. Frank had thought he'd make a mistake and then he remembered that Greg needed the support and that he was the only one to give it. After the cut was done he paid the barber and went home.

**. . .**

When Greg's Dad got home Greg was shocked to find his father had the exact same haircut as his. The First thing Greg asked was

"What did you do Dad?"

"I thought to support you through your tough times and make sure you know I've got your back."

"Thanks Dad."

Then suddenly Greg went up to his Dad and gave him a big hug. His Dad was caught by surprise at first but then warmed up to him and gave back the hug. Then as the two were hugging Susan Heffley walked in and asked

"What happened and Frank what did you do to your hair?"

"I took note from Greg and decided to cut it like this."

"Okay then what happened? Father son bonding!?"

"Yeah." They said together.

"Oh I'm so glad. I'll just leave you 2 yourself."

The two continued hugging for a little bit and then stopped. Then the family had dinner and Roddrick asked questions and Frank explained it was peaceful dinner for a change.

**. . .**

That night Greg while was trying to get to sleep. He thought. He thought about what his dad had done and how it was different than what Greg had expected. His dad cared about Greg and wanted to make Greg happy and make sure that Greg wasn't alone. He had felt the same way about His dad and was sure that the whole haircut thing wasn't going to be as bad as it had seemed.


End file.
